Talk:Gatling Groink
This creature saems odd to me... where does said creature get said ammunition stockple? :I'm going to point out it is A FISH on land (Or fish like) does it really matter where it gets its ammo? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Probably the same place it got the gun that fires said ammo. :::Wait, don't things that are fish-like have to be in some small way comparable with fish...? ::::Errr... it's ugly like a fish...? ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::A start, at least...-- :::::: Gatling Groink is an enemy in Pikmin 2. '''It is a large biomechanical creature resembling a rotund goldfish' with forward-facing eyes and what appears to be a windshield in between them, two legs, a mechanical tail, and a mouthplate which covers a cannon that fires mortar rounds. Aside from what can be observed, very little is known about this strange creature. There... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) can anyone hit the tail? :Random much? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Look, you guys, it's a "FISH TANK"! Get it? =D ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 16:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) The first time I thought this thing I was fighting two at a time in Subterranean Complex. I got destroyed but I won the fight and barely had enough Pikmin left to finish off the Man-at-Legs. Portal-Kombat :I lol'd at "fish tank." ::Lulz, fish tank... I actually get the meaning of the joke! Nice joke, whats next? fish sniping towers? ;) Dumb fish tank... kill all blues while in cave... no more blues left to get treasure out of water... -_- NIN10dude Sped up glitch that should be called The "Spaz Attack" Glitch. What? it happened to a snagret at night. (P.S, i left pikmin under the bridge that day and i was at the forest area.) P.S.S, i think the gatling groinks in Pikmin 3 Should be under water and there should be gatling groink empresses (And larvae) Sorry! Gatling Groink Empresses giving birth to Gatling Groink Larvae? NO THANKS :P (runs into bathroom to puke into toilet, opens lid and Ultimate Chimera jumps out of toilet AAAAAAAAAAAAAA game over) Portal-Kombat I don't think having a underwater boss fight or a underwater arena would be such a good idea. Because the way the controls are now I think swimming would bring up some problems. Also I don't think throughing pikmin in water is even possible. maybe it would just be better too have an empress GG to be amphibious, with a watery arena. it'sa-- 20:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Death When the Gatling Groink dies, he sort of explodes. Does that kill your Pikmin? :No the explosion doesn't kill or even harm your Pikmin.--Gamefreak75 22:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I never saw them killed, but the exlosion looked dangerous. The explosion is always cool... I wonder how it comes back to life, maybe because it's biomechanichal it can repare any damage... Or maybe the explosion could be caused by a part of its body that ruptures when taking too much damage, this knocks it momentarely unconsious... hmmm... what do you guys think? it'sa-PK king Thats right, I'm back :Mmmmm, possibly the first one. Because after all it resembles a robot. true,but I think it looks like some sort of frankonfish creation. Or a windup toy with some spare parts. it'sa PK king :Possibly. New Play Control! differences? I was playing Sniper Room some days ago when I observed an interesting fact: Pikmin which are in your squadron do not die. Is this also true for the GameCube version, or is it a modification/change? 10:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Marking ideas. Maybe Nintendo could make a band called the Gatling Gronk Brothers?